Empress of Corruption
by Darr.Danelli
Summary: The village of Konoha always had that portal near it. And they would always send out a champion, every year. And the champion would never come back. But now it was Naruko's turn to be chosen, Naruko's turn to brave the demon-land to protect her home. But will her motivations always stay the same, or will they shift when a few truths come to light? GB Character.


**Tags: Incest, Lolicon, Yuri, Lactating, Gender-Bend**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun shone through the pale curtains into a room in one of the largest houses in Konoha. And directly into a girl's face.

Naruko yawned as she stood up on her bed, stretching her arms up to work out the kinks in them. The short, white shirt she wore to bed rose a bit, showing off her taut belly. She jumped up from the bed and went to brush her teeth, before walking down to the living room. Still dressed in the small white shirt that didn't cover anything below her bellybutton.

At sixteen years old, Naruko was a very beautiful girl. Her long blond hair, usually held in two pigtails, was let loose, falling to her ass. Her eyes were a deep blue, framed by a few of the shorter strands, and her face held three whisker marks on each cheek, making her look like a, in her mother's words 'cute little sexy fox'. Her breasts were fairly large for her frame, going up to a D-Cup (but still nowhere near shy little Hinata's massive DDs), topped with pink nipples that were already showing through the material of her shirt. Her legs were long and toned, and at their top stood, on one side, a heart-shaped, plump ass, and on the other a mostly clean-shaven pussy, with a strip of blond hair above and to the side, showing that she was, indeed, naturally that sunny.

She was also very fit. Her constant training left her with toned muscles and a hint of a six-pack on her stomach.

Naruko walked down into the living room, smiling at the sight that greeted her. There, lying on the couch, were the other two members of her family.

Her mother was Kushina Uzumaki, well regarded as one of the most beautiful women in the village. Her hair was an amazingly gorgeous scarlet color, held to one side by a small orange clip. She was in her late thirties now, almost to forty, but she hardly looked it. She could almost pass for Naruko's sister. Her eyes, now closed, were an amethyst color. She was dressed in a red see-through nightgown that went to her mid-thighs, showing clearly her large, soft tits topped with reddish nipples, smooth belly, and red-furred pussy. She was half-lying on the couch and half-siting, her long, toned legs propped on the coffee table, and on her left breast was another mass of red hair, belonging to a smaller body.

Naruto wasn't Kushina's only child. She also had a younger daughter, a 12-year-old named Mito.

Mito was a cute little thing, as cute as Kushina kept insisting Naruko used to be. Her hair was the same shade as her mother's, tied up in a messy bun. She also had Kushina's eyes, and every sign she would eventually develop her body as well. Her face was a bit round, and some kids in her class would call her 'tomato' because of it and of her hair (when her mother first heard of it, she couldn't decide between laughing at the irony and weeping at the injustice). It was currently snuggled into one of her mother's large tits, her mouth hovering over the nipple, blowing hot air at it. That was probably the reason the nipple was aroused. Mito was wearing one of Naruko's old orange shirts, which was more of a dress for the younger girl than anything, covering everything from her neck, to her small but still-developing breasts and going down to her knees, hiding her clean-shaven snatch.

The Uzumaki family still bathed together. They saw it as economic. And very fun.

Kushina's left eye opened slightly to look at her elder daughter, appreciating the sight.

"Well?" She asked quietly, curling her red-nailed finger in a 'come hither' motion. "I still have one more tit. "

"It's morning mama. Time to get up." Naruko couldn't help but look longingly at the offered pillow.

"Yeah, bull." Kushina smirked. "I know you want to, sweetie."

"Yeah, alright." Naruto sat on the couch and snuggled into Kushina's tit, earning an appreciative moan from her mother.

"Good girl." Kushina breather out. "Thirsty?"

"You can't possibly…"

"Try me." Kushina grinned and unbuttoned the front of her nightgown. Naruko looked at her dubiously before closing her mouth around the nipple, and started suckling.

"Mm." She moaned in delight when the taste of her mother's milk hit her

"Ooh, that's it baby" Kushina dropped all attempts of being quiet. "Suckle mommy's big titty. Good girl."

"Huh?" Mito yawned as she lifted her head from the other tit, looking sleepily around. "Sis, is that you?" She rubbed the sleep from her eye with the back of her hand in a very cute manner. Naruto just gave her an eye-smile and small wave before going back to her suckling. "Mommy, I want milk too." Mito pouted.

"Don't pout sweetie, mommy has another tit." Kushina brought Mito's head to her other nipple. Her pussy was gushing now, getting her nightgown and the couch wet. Naruko's hand started massaging Kushina's thigh, causing even more juice to flow. "Oh, that's… oh…"

But before they could get further into the little bonding session there was a knock on the door.

Kushina's eyes widened, looking pleadingly at her elder daughter. Naruko\s eyes had finally gotten to her pussy, and were now stroking it up and down, but the blonde just let her mother's tit out of her mouth with a pop.

"Better get the door mamma." She grinned as she put one of her fingers into her mouth, cleaning it. Mito copied her big sister and let go of her mother's tit, before crawling to Naruko and taking her other finger to her smaller mouth, licking it like a lollypop.

"Fuck!" Kushina grunted, tying her nightgown around her and stomping to the door, ready to kick the ass of whoever got it into their head to interrupt her family time. She slammed the door open to show her good friend and lover, Tsume Inuzuka.

Tsume was around Kushina's age, but just like Kushina didn't look a day over 25. Her tits were two cups smaller than her friend's, capped with dark brown nipples. Her ass was a little bigger, though, and she had a bit more visible muscle. Her hair was a shaggy brown and her eyes were wild. There was a red fang-like tattoo on each of her cheeks, and she usually had a grin showing her sharp canines.

But now she was standing in front of Kushina with her arms crossed below her tits and a frown on her face.

"Fuck Tsume, if you wanted to get laid you should've just stepped in. I was this close to cumming to my baby's magic fingers." Tsume also had two daughters, like Kushina, though her youngest was Naruko's age, and Naruko's girlfriend. They also had a very tight family bond.

"Sorry Kushina, but it's important."

"What is it?"

"Can I step in? I have some bad news." Kushina motioned inside and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha was an old village. Probably the oldest in the world. It had a mountain with all the faces of the various leaders it had over the years (Naruko's… _father_ was there too, but that was a long story). And on top of that it had a stone arch.

Well, the arch was actually a portal. It swirled with a purple-pink energy, enticing anyone in the vicinity to enter through it. Stories said that the first time it opened demons and other various monsters had poured out of it and killed a lot of the village population before they were stopped. Since that day it has been a custom to send a champion each year to the other side to make sure it doesn't happen again, to protect their friends and family.

Usually the champion was selected a year in advance and given time to hone their various skills and say goodbye. Because whoever stepped through the portal ever returned.

So it was a bit odd when last year no one was selected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Kushina screamed, shooting up from her chair and getting ready to take off towards the village council chambers.

"The selection is made, and Sarutobi can't do anything about it." Tsume said sadly.

"No, I refuse! I won't send my baby off to that place."

"Mamma… it's ok." Naruto stood up and walked to her mother, enveloping her in a hug. Since Tsume had arrived she put on a skinny pair of shorts. "I'll go."

"No!" Kushina tightened her hug.

"Mamma." Naruko could see both her mother and her sister begin to cry. "Mito, come here." The young girl shot off into her sisters arms, bawling her eyes out. "Sh, it'll be fine. I'll come back some day."

"But no one has." Mito cried even harder.

"I will. I promise." This cause the young red-head to calm down just a little bit. Her sister always kept her promises. "Does Kira know?" She turned to Tsume.

"She's locked in her room and refuses to get out. You leave tomorrow. If you don't mind, could you…"

"I'm going to Kira's, mamma. I'll be back in a bit." Kushina nodded and sniffled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Be careful baby." She watched her oldest daughter leave and her younger daughter run up into her room before flopping on the couch in exhaustion. Tsume went to her and cradled her into her arms, stroking her back gently.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This story is one part of a pair of NarutoxCorruption of Champions crossovers. One with high corruption and one with low. I'll let you try to guess which one is which. I'll be putting warning tags at the beginning of every chapter, so don't worry about that. But only the first time they appear.**

 **Have 'fun' reading.**


End file.
